pediafandomcom_zh-20200215-history
地球只有人類有高智商是不是很奇怪
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 3429 ※ 本文為 ChiChi7.bbs. 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2016-08-14 21:28:05 看板 Gossiping作者 peteru4 (幽浮上的幽香) 標題 Re: 問卦 地球只有人類有高智商是不是很奇怪 時間 Fri Aug 12 02:51:30 2016 ※ 引述《baelrog (貝爾羅格)》之銘言： : ※ 引述《waynesosad (傷心欲絕)》之銘言： : : 地球上那麼多物種，偏偏只有人類有相對的高 : : 智商，其他的生物都只能任人類擺佈。 : : 這樣是不是很不尋常 有沒有八卦？ : 八卦是，在有歷史記載的人類社會成形前，類人生物有很多種。 : 現在的人類是Homo Sapiens智人，但在遠古時代，各地都有不同人種， : 像是尼安德塔人之類的。 : 不過在幾萬年前，這些不同的人種都滅絕了，剩下現代人類。 : 考古學家推測，這些不同種人都被現代智人屠殺殆盡。 : 所以現代地球人類居住範圍只有智人這一種高智能生物並不奇怪， : 因為跟智人競爭同一生態相位的生物都被人類殺光了。 : ----- : Sent from JPTT on my Asus Z00D. 剛好在睡前看到 發一下好了 最近看到一個不錯的科普頻道 圖文動畫配合 很好懂 裡面就有講到類似的 他是在講為何現代智人可以生存到現在 有興趣的可以看一下 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGiQaabX3_o What Happened Before History? Human Origins - YouTube Use the URL: to get a free audiobook and 30 days free trial and support this channel. Thanks a lot to Audible for supporting ... 記得開字幕要調成中文繁體 裡面還有一個費米悖論的 也很有趣 在講為什麼人類還沒發現其他有智慧的外星生命 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNhhvQGsMEc The Fermi Paradox — Where Are All The Aliens? (1/2) - YouTube The universe is unbelievably big – trillions of stars and even more planets. Soo… there just has to be life out there, right? But where is it? Why don’t we s... 推薦一下 不過這麼晚了 應該沒啥人會理我這篇XD -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 111.253.54.129 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1470941493.A.86E.html 推 by0413: 你可以先講影片的大意阿 不然一堆人也懶得點進去1F 08/12 02:52 推 cream115: 好啦 理你一下2F 08/12 02:52 推 ZO20: 我不是人3F 08/12 02:53 推 cyan09: 我是鬼4F 08/12 02:56 推 MADAOTW: https://youtu.be/R94A2XLscSc5F 08/12 03:15 NOVA - First Peoples - Asia | PBS Documentary | HD 720P Documentary - YouTube NOVA - First Peoples - Asia | PBS Documentary | HD 720P Documentary What happened early humans ventured out from Africa to Asia ? Where to go and whom they h... → MADAOTW: 個人覺得去年最好看的普科影集6F 08/12 03:15 推 belleaya: 謝謝推薦~7F 08/12 03:19 推 babyshop: 兩個都看完了 影片做的很棒8F 08/12 03:26 推 belleaya: 再推~9F 08/12 03:29 推 wangray1769: 我是不會噓優質文的10F 08/12 03:31 推 imasa: 影片好看給推11F 08/12 03:39 推 WindSucker: 達爾文12F 08/12 03:46 推 asd89501tw: 優質推13F 08/12 03:51 推 karsssl: 推個14F 08/12 03:56 推 mwl655ms: 推，你不孤單15F 08/12 04:26 推 jevix: 理一下16F 08/12 04:53 推 likeken: 推17F 08/12 04:56 推 ayabehaori: 推18F 08/12 05:32 推 std92050: 還不錯阿 而且還有字幕19F 08/12 05:48 推 yannicklatte: 先收藏個20F 08/12 06:13 → asiaking5566: 偏要推21F 08/12 06:22 推 lswefac: 矣嘿！耶耶呼？22F 08/12 06:44 推 bab7171: 推23F 08/12 06:55 推 d65237xx: 推24F 08/12 07:21 推 jasonwuton: 推 很不錯25F 08/12 07:23 推 AlanShore: 推 這個頻道讚26F 08/12 07:42 推 kducky: 第二個影片看完只想到天元突破27F 08/12 07:52 推 navajo: 推28F 08/12 08:02 推 teras: ok29F 08/12 08:21 推 jboys75: 這站酷30F 08/12 08:21 推 xsaberx: 好棒31F 08/12 08:42 推 Templar47: 值得深思... 給推32F 08/12 08:45 推 hapoharry: 滿有趣的33F 08/12 08:50 推 turbomons: 推34F 08/12 09:12 推 yu800910: 推35F 08/12 09:41 推 oxz: 很棒的影片36F 08/12 09:49 推 peter750804: 讚！37F 08/12 09:51 推 kersihi: 推影片38F 08/12 10:03 推 taylor0813: 推39F 08/12 10:13 推 hosong: 推，謝謝分享40F 08/12 10:19 推 wuhoho: 感謝推薦! 影片很棒41F 08/12 11:08 推 tweence:42F 08/12 11:12 → octopus4406: 先收著 晚點看43F 08/12 11:53 推 lunaX19: 好看44F 08/12 12:05 推 x284yk6cjo5: 幫推45F 08/12 13:27 推 neom: 影片很讚46F 08/12 14:33 推 ibig30545: 哦哦這很讚呢47F 08/12 15:06 推 modjo: 感謝分享48F 08/12 15:22 推 roger51306: U質影片49F 08/12 15:59 推 kawasaki1989: 影片好看50F 08/12 16:15 推 kakama0702: push51F 08/12 17:40 推 QNggInInDer: 推52F 08/12 21:52 推 paca0713: 還不錯看 推一下53F 08/12 22:19 看來大家都蠻喜歡的 推坑成功XD 順便說一下 最新的影片有中文字幕囉 趕快去看看 在講基因工程最新的技術CRISPR 蠻神的 ※ 編輯: peteru4 (111.253.54.129), 08/12/2016 23:35:00 推 jibes932: 好看推!!54F 08/13 01:50 推 sam682097: 真的猛55F 08/13 12:19 推 YHTNIMK: 推56F 08/13 18:30 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: 15 目前人氣: 35 累積人氣: 36444　 ※ 本文也出現在看板: traume PttHot ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/163-9yRe (￣︶￣)ｂ smash306, wlcyc, win2000ps2, simon9331, Sifox, jengyic, mickey13, vvanan, cxzzz, rickey1270, ChangChi, tsukiyumi 共 12 個人 說讚！ →outkast23　 08-14 10:51 優質影片。 →L9495217　 08-14 11:02 這個好好看 跟 低私COVERY 有得拚 →kevinmeng　 08-14 11:06 有的時候會想，其實人類就是地球的癌細胞... →dogissue　 08-14 11:07 好看推個~ →newcop　 08-14 12:19 推一下! →zj0509　 08-14 12:32 不錯的啟發性影片 →zzz111zzz111　 08-14 14:09 優質 →b7118405　 08-14 14:15 其實我有時候會在想，地球是不是社會邊緣人要來報復其他人，所以才製造像人類這樣貪婪的生命 →Koplina　 08-14 16:59 推 →fuckchina　 08-14 17:13 神棍們大多按了不喜歡 推DoubleV　 08-15 00:15 推CRISPR →HarryRed1995　 08-15 00:23 我記得星球頻道有做過節目，地球上原本不只有一種人類，就像北極熊和黑熊之間的差別那樣；最後人類種取得勝利，把地球上其他的高智能靈長類統統幹掉了。《極地戰嚎野蠻紀源》好像就是用這個當背景。 推akimotokenta　 08-15 01:03 謝謝大大分享優質影片 08-15 03:42 ✕ babyhead:自己刪除 推babyhead　 08-15 03:43 這個讚！ →starmiau　 08-15 09:41 很可愛的影片! →Diagolee　 08-15 11:36 優質!配飯吃!好棒! →vvanan　 21 小時以前 種族滅絕八 →greenhouse　 12 小時以前 長智慧了 →victorywang　 12 小時以前 不用說,很高比率是高級外星文明,設計出人類或各物種,不然現在或各世界宗教神話怎那麼神,不就跟現在科技一樣嗎(外星文明,人類完全是不可探出吧) 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.